1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the holding and dispensing of T-shirt type plastic bags, and more particularly to a system which holds proprietary T-shirt type bags in a convenient, yet out of the way position beneath a counter and allows a user to withdraw one bag at a time.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The Prior Art discloses a number of systems, which allow for mounting of T-shirt type bags under a counter. Examples of such dispensing systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,584,402; 5,524,763; 5,184,728; 4,793,539; and 4,849,090.
The xe2x80x98check outxe2x80x99 area of retail and convenience stores is usually a small confined area. It is difficult to find space to put plastic bags where they are conveniently located for use by the check out clerk. Where there is counter space, a rack shown in U.S. Pat No. 5,690,228 is used as a bagging system. The counter in most retail stores is usually too high and too compact to allow a bagging system of this type. Such a system is more often found in large grocery stores at the end of check out counters. In most retail stores the bags must be stored under the counter. Originally, the bags were stored in boxes placed on shelves under the counter. This system required the clerk to bend over in order to reach a bag. Additionally, it was difficult to grasp just one bag at a time as the bags in the box became jumbled. The clerk most often pulled out a handful of bags which created a hazard and was also very wasteful of bags.
Systems ultimately were developed to place the bags immediately under, and suspended from, the counter top. Such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,524,763; 4,849,090; 4,793,539; 5,584,402; and 5,184,728. These systems worked reasonably well and placed the bags conveniently near the check out clerk. Unfortunately, each of these systems has certain drawbacks and limitations. The bags for the systems covered by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,524,763; 4,849,090; and 5,184,728 are all proprietary bags and are more expensive to manufacture and assemble than standard inline T-shirt plastic bags. Ultimately, the customer must pay the premium for these bags. The bags for U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,402 are standard manufacture in line T-shirt bags but the rack for the system is cumbersomely large, and does not fit in the small spaces beneath check out counters, and presents only one size bag to the user.
Cost cutting competitive retail chains require bags manufactured in a standard in line manufacturing process in order to keep prices to a minimum. Therefore, they seek a bag dispensing system which places the bags conveniently close to the check out clerk, uses bags made by the most economical manufacturing methods, and utilizes a dispensing rack which is compact and preferedly dispenses more than one size bag from the same dispenser.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bag, tray, and rack system which dispenses at least two sizes of T-shirt type plastic bags from a convenient position under a counter in a retail or convenience store.
Another object of the present invention is to develop a rack which is small enough to fit under the counter in the vast majority of front-end retail and convenience store check out areas.
Another object of the present invention is to present a bag to the user in a manner most convenient for them to grasp one bag at a time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rack which will hold multiple bags in a neat aligned fashion so that the user can easily withdraw one bag at a time without the handles becoming tangled and disarrayed, or curled in over the release area, interfering with a user""s ability to withdraw a bag. The bags have two mounting holes punched in the mouth area which, when mounted on the rack, prevent the handles from coming together and tangling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compact dispensing rack which will dispense two different size bags to a user as needed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compact dispensing rack which will alternatively mount on a vertical surface in the event there is no space under the counter to install a rack.
Another object of the present invention is for the bag system to use T-shirt bags manufactured and assembled by industry standard in line processes, which, when used, will prevent the handles from folding together and becoming tangled, thus preventing the user from easily grasping a bag.